Self-service systems contain a necessary set of peripherals, like printers, cash acceptors, and cash dispensers. Some of these peripherals are costly. Some of these peripherals have a large size. In order to be competitive, some manufacturers must limit features and functions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a self-service system and method which offers full functionality at a lower cost and in a smaller package.